A Convenient Solution
by Kj-311
Summary: When Thorin attempts to make Fili marry, Kili tries to take his own life. Can Cora Kili and Fili's unknown lover find a solution to solve all their problems find out in A convenient solution. AU Warnings Contains attempted suicide and Sexual Themes in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you to the three who reviewed this story the first time around i just wasn't happy with the way it was flowing so here it is new and improved please let me know what you think.

* * *

Cora daughter of Coda was lounging on Fili's bed after a wonderful bout of fun with her two lovers just an hour before and still she felt too lazy to get up. She felt wonderful lying cuddled up to Kili as he slept lightly. It would only have been better if Fili were here as well but he had been summoned by his uncle only half an hour ago.

He hadn't seemed happy and she wondered if he knew what the summons had been about but refused to ask him and risk her happy glow as well as his. She felt Kili stir and turned to face him brushing his dark hair off his face.

"Good morning sleepy head. I did not realize we had tired you out that much." Cora said laughing and leaned forward to kiss him lightly.

"Aye you did at that, it was extremely pleasurable." Kili responded before standing to stretch.

She watched him with quiet admiration as the he stretched watching the muscles of his back move this way and that. He looked over his shoulder and laughed quietly teasing her "You always did love to watch us as we stretched afterwards"

She laughed with him this time "Yes I do it almost makes me want to jump you again but unfortunately I need to make it to the market before it closes and I know that I will not make it if I do not leave now."

She stood stretching herself now and laughed as his eyes followed her movements. "Seems im not the only one who likes to watch" She teased him now and then moved to find her clothes.

Once she was dressed she kissed Kili goodbye lightly saying "I shall see you soon my dark wolf" before heading out as she heard his quiet laughter. They had, in there" games" as they called them, come up with nicknames for each other Kili had become dark wolf while Fili had become tame-less tiger and she had become little lark.

She remembered that night fondly as she wandered down the royal halls towards the market. She had only gone about halfway when she first heard the sound of raised voices. It would not have concerned her much if she hadn't recognized one of them as Fili's. She had just enough time to hide when she heard a door slam open and the raised voices become louder.

Fili had stormed out of what she knew to be the antechamber to the throne room followed closely by his uncle, Thorin Oakenshield, king under the mountain. She was surprised that they were fighting from everything her lovers had told her they not only loved but respected their uncle. It made her wonder what Thorin had said to get his oldest nephew into such a rage.

"You cannot order me to marry uncle." Fili all but shouted at his uncle "Especially someone that I have never met or talked to."

"You will marry Fili and you will produce an heir for the line of Durin to continue." Thorin spat seething "Your little fling with your brother ends now. I will not have it said that I allowed this foolishness to continue. If you are to be my heir then you will begin to abide by my rules."

"I will not be forced into a marriage that will leave both Kili and I unhappy" Fili did not mention Cora for Thorin knew nothing of her " If I have to lose my brother then perhaps I do not want to be heir at all" Fili spat back. There was absolute silence for a moment.

Thorin spoke with an absolute deadly calm one that neither Cora nor Fili had heard before. "You will do as you are told or you will find you have no brother to run to. I am not above exiling Kili if that is what will make you see sense."

Both Cora and Fili froze to a dead stand still surely he could not mean that. Kili was his family would the king really go that far? Fili stared at his uncle as though seeing him for the first time. "Uncle you cannot be serious!"

"Oh I am deadly serious nephew. You are to end this fling with him tonight and report to me in the morning ready to do your duty and decide on your bride if you wish to ever see your dear brother again." Thorin turned then on his heel and stormed back into the antechamber slamming the door behind him and all was silent.

Fili felt his legs wobble underneath and him and sank to the floor uncaring at the moment as to who may see him. He didn't see Cora come out from her hiding spot behind him. "Fili?"

He jerked around at her voice "Cora?" He gasped out only just noticing the tears that had started to fall. "How much did you hear?"

She moved to sit down next to him and pulled him into her arms. She kissed the top of his head "All of it I was hidden just there she nodded to her hiding spot."

"What am I going to do Cora? I can't live wit out either of you and he's going to try to force me. How can I survive knowing that in the next year im going to lose the two best things that have happened to me?"

"We will figure something out my tame-less tiger there has to be a way to fix or get around this." Cora said as he shook his head.

"There is no way to get around a stubborn king. If we leave he will hunt us down if I simply refuse to do as he asks he will banish half of my heart from this kingdom. Either way I will be the one to suffer."

He had calmed down slightly and she backed away to look at him. "What will you do?" she asked him quietly knowing that he would have to take some form of action tonight.

"I will go to Kili I suppose and explain what uncle has said"

"Will you leave him?" Cora asked quietly.

"I will," He paused upon seeing the look of disbelief on her face "I have to, I cannot allow him to be exiled I would not survive that." Fili answered her bowing his head, he felt as though his heart was ripping in two already.

"Do you want me to go with you to talk to him?" Cora asked slipping her hand into his and squeezing.

"No it is something I should do alone." She nodded and stood pulling him up with her. She gently kissed his lips. "If either of you need me you know where I'll be "

She went to move off but was stopped by his hand pulling on hers. "Will you check in on him tomorrow? I know he will not take this news well and I'd like to have someone he trusts and knows to look in on him."

"I would have done so anyway but be for warned I will be checking up on you later tomorrow as well."

He nodded and watched as she turned on her heal and headed down the hall in the direction she had been going before. When she had disappeared from his view he squared his shoulders and headed to his brothers room.

The journey that usually seemed to take forever usually seemed to take only seconds today. He felt as though he was walking to his doom and he had an uneasy feeling that he couldn't quite get rid of.

When he came to his brother's door he knocked which was something he had never done before he realized and waited till Kili answered.

When Kili saw his brother on the other side his stomach dropped his brother never knocked but it was the next few words that left him feeling a cold dread seep into his very skin..

"We need to talk".


	2. Chapter 2

"Then come in" Kili moved to the side as his brother walked slowly into the room and then closed the door behind him. He watched as Fili paced the floor like the tiger that Cora often called him. "What has happened that has you so on edge my brother?" Kili asked softly.

Fili stopped pacing to look at him and Kili knew in that instant that whatever it was, it had upset his brother greatly. The cold dread he was feeling was quickly becoming overwhelming. "Fili?"

Fili moved then coming to him and slamming his lips onto his brothers. Kili eyes closed and his mouth opened in surprise. His brother immediately took advantage slipping his tongue into the Kili mouth exploring and tasting him for what was likely to be the last time. When he felt he could no longer breathe Fili pulled back resting his forehead against his brothers.

"Uncle has decided that I am to wed." Fili said softly once he had caught his breath. He felt Kili tense at this declaration and had only a moment to react when he felt his brother's legs collapse. He slipped Kili into his arms lifting him and carrying him to the bed.

"This cannot be true. Please tell me this is simply a trick." Kili begged clinging to Fili even after he had settled them on the bed.

"I am sorry brother but it is not. I tried to convince him that he would be making a huge mistake but he says that this is a simple fling and that it must end. He has given us this one last night together and tomorrow I am to meet him to choose my bride."

Kili could feel his brother shaking. "We could leave here you, Cora and I." Kili tried to reason.

"And he would find us he has strong connections we would not be able to outrun him for long."

"Could you give up the throne?" again Fili shook his head.

"I cannot he has threatened to exile you if we do not do what he has said." Kili's shoulders dropped as he felt his world torn apart. How could his uncle do this to them? This was more than just a passing fancy could he not see that. He loved Cora and Fili with all his heart and could not bear to part with either of them.

"Does he not see that by doing this he is weakening us? We are stronger together! What have we done to deserve such harshness, such cold uncaring do our feelings mean nothing to him?" Fili could see his brother was starting to hyperventilate.

"You, Cora and I know that but uncle is too blinded by pride to see it. He does not see how much he wounds us. He is concerned for his kingdom and he says that the line of Durin must continue." Fili said quietly trying to calm his brother a little.

"I will never be able to forgive him for this." Kili whispered as tears started to streak down from his face.

"None of us will but I would rather have you close and not be able to touch you then to have you exiled where I cannot ever see your face again."

Kili nodded and leaned up to kiss Fili. If we are to have but this one last night together let us make it something memorable."

Fili looked to him then. "I believe that would be wise"

Kili could not remember the last time they had made love like that. As he lay cuddled up to Fili enjoying the post sex haze he couldn't help the thoughts that started to make themselves known. This would be the last time he would feel his brother's arms around him. The last time he would see that satisfied smile. How would he survive without it? How would he survive knowing one of the loves of his life would be in a year's time making love to someone else? He wasn't sure he could survive it.

He knew there were still several hours till dawn and that he should be sleeping but he did not want to miss a moment. He had come to a decision one he knew was not sane but the more he thought of his brother and some other undetermined woman together the more he couldn't bring himself to care how sane it was. He would fall asleep in his brother's arms one last time and in the morning he would put his plan into action. He fell asleep with morbid thoughts in his head enjoying the warmth of his brother for what he believed to be the last time.

When he awoke it was almost noon and he was alone. He knew the minute he was conscious because the warmth of his brother's body was gone. If he had had any doubts about his plan at all they were gone now. He began by writing out three letters. One was to Thorin, One to Fili and One to Cora. Thorin's letter was cold filled with scathing remarks and hate filled words. Cora and Fili's were opposite filled with love tenderness and begging for forgiveness. He sealed them in envelopes and placed them where they would be seen.

His next order of business was to sharpen the dagger he intended to use. He did not want to use a dull blade for he knew from stories that it would hurt worse than a sharp one. The dagger he had chosen had special significance it was the first dagger that his uncle had ever made him. It seemed a fitting tribute to kill himself with a dagger made by the man who had already cut half his heart out of his chest.

Once that was done the only thing left to do was the deed itself he wanted to time it so that his brother would not be the one to find him. He thought briefly of Cora for Fili had told him that she had heard everything and would be there to check on him today but figured it would not be until late that afternoon.

"It is time" Kili thought quietly. He knew he would have to do this quickly for he knew how fast pain came. He took the dagger into his hands and placed against his chest. He looked around one more time at the place he called home and without further notice used all his strength to pull the dagger into himself.

He felt his skin and muscles rip and gasped as the pain flooded him but the deed was done he could feel the dagger in him and through his back. He collapsed sideways fighting with everything in him not to scream.

He felt the pain start to lessen and saw black creeping into his vision. It wouldn't be long now. As he closed his eyes he thought vaguely that he heard a knock on his door but couldn't bring himself to care anymore. His last thought as consciousness slipped away completely was I love you both more than words can ever say take care of each other and then he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kili are you in there?" when Cora heard nothing she asked again "Kili?" When she still received no answer she opened the door and stared at the scene in front of her in horror.

He was lying on his side on the floor looking as though he had simply fallen there with the blade of a dagger that she recognized as one of his own protruding through is back. She screamed his name and rushed to his side vaguely aware of the amount of blood that was already pooled beneath him. She checked for his pulse and was alarmed at how soft it was.

Looking around her she grabbed anything she could find to try to stop the bleeding or at least slow it down. She dared not pull the dagger out for she knew it would only cause him to bleed more and she was no healer. As she put pressure on the wound she begged him quietly "Please Kili don't leave us please im begging you neither your brother nor I will survive this.

Her scream had brought the guards who had taken one look at the scene before them and run off to fetch the royal healer, the king and his heir. As his guards ran to follow the orders he had given the captain of the guard could not help but watch the little female dwarf that had apparently found him crying quietly and begging him to stay with her.

She had been sitting there for what felt like an eternity but had in fact only been minutes when the healer and his assistants rushed in and pushed her aside. She moved out of the way in haste hoping that by some miracle they would in fact be able to save him.

Cora heard the commotion and saw Fili run in screaming his brother's name just as she had a mere five minutes ago. He ran to his side but was immediately pushed back

"If you want me to save him you're going to have to stay out of the way." The healer snapped at him.

"Fili?" Cora called to get his attention knowing if she didn't that he would say or do something to the healer he would regret later.

His head jerked around and his eyes met her tearful ones. In two strides he had her in his arms and she buried her head into his shoulder crying softly and feeling his tears on her hair.

"I came to look in on him like you asked and he was just lying there. How could he do this how could he try to leave us like this?"

Fili's heart broke again at her quiet question and he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I don't know little lark I just don't know." He answered her using the nickname he and Kili had given her in one of their games.

As she continued to cry he held her close. He glanced around and spotted a chair that would allow them to watch but not be in the way. Moving to it he noticed one of his Kili's cloaks thrown over the back of the chairs carelessly. Fili never letting Cora go moved to the chair and settled in pulling her into his lap. He reached back and grabbed the cloak slipping it around both of them like a blanket and both were assaulted with Kili's smell.

He allowed the tears to come again and both watched silently as the healer pulled the dagger out of their lover's chest placing it on the night stand before going back to working on his brother. Cora turned her head again this time burying it into his neck and he turned his down to her so as not watch the amount of blood that still seeped from the open wound.

Both were startled jerking their heads up when the door was slammed open again and the king came hurrying in.

Thorin Oakenshield had released Fili early realizing that in this kind of forlorn and heartbroken mood his nephew would not be thinking clearly enough to pick his bride today. He was frustrated with Fili surely the boy could give over this fling he had had with his brother, for that was all it was in his mind, a simple fling.

He had released his nephew and had moved on to looking over some maps and figures to do with a proposed mine when the guard came rushing in.

"My King your nephew Kili has been gravely injured."

Thorin's world froze and he choked out "What did you say?"

"Your nephew my king has been gravely injured. He was found in his room and the healers are with him now but it is not looking promising."

Thorin was out of the room and running towards his nephews by the time the guard had spoken the last word. What could have caused such a grave injury in his room or had he been injured elsewhere and gone back to his room to tend it himself that sounded more like Kili.

Nothing in a million years could have prepared him for the sight he would see upon entering his youngest nephew's room. Kili was lying on the bed on his side facing the door. The healer was behind him working on what Thorin assumed was an exit wound while another held a cloth to his nephew's chest trying to stop the bleeding from the entry wound.

"Your highness we found these propped up on the table one of them was addressed to you." A guard said handing him a letter.

Thorin took it and sat heavily in a chair by the door to read it. As he read he felt his world crashing down around him. This had been no accident; his nephew had tried to take his own life and all because Thorin had been too stubborn to see what was right in front of him.

He looked around for his oldest nephew and finally found him sitting in a chair with the female that Thorin had never seen him with before, in his lap both covered in what Thorin knew to be one Kili's cloak. They also had letters that had obviously just been read and both held onto each other crying softly as though they too would come to harm if they let each other go.

Fili felt eyes upon them and looked up through his tears to see it was his uncle who was staring at them so intently. Their eyes met and Fili put every bit of anger and hatred he had into that stare. He would not forgive his uncle for this.

Thorin and Fili's eyes met and Thorin felt all the breath leave his body the amount of hatred in them. Fili had to know he had not meant to cause Kili harm had he realized how much they loved one another this much he would have never forced them apart.

Fili looked away whispering into the female's ear quietly in what looked to be an attempt to soothe her. She simply looked into Fili's eyes and nodded placing their foreheads together before she pulled Fili's head to her shoulder and started stroking his hair as his shoulders began to shake uncontrollably.

Thorin was unsurprised at Fili's reaction he had begun to wonder when his oldest nephew would break down but he was surprised to see the absolute agony that had appeared on the females face as well.

She was hurting more then she should be if these boys were nothing but friends and it made him look at her more closely. He wondered then what relationship his heirs had with this creature as it was very obvious that she cared for them quite a lot.

Thorin looked around trying to focus on anything other than his nephews and the female when his eye was caught by the dagger that was obviously the weapon his youngest nephew had used lying on the table next to him. He stood and strode to the dagger picking it up. The shock of recognition almost sent him to his knees. He had made this dagger for Kili and with his foolishness he may have killed him with it.


	4. Chapter 4

The healers lost Kili only once while they worked on him and it had been only half an hour after the healers had arrived. Cora had jerked her head up from resting on Fili's shoulder at the curses that the healer suddenly started throwing out. She knew in that instant something was wrong.

"What is happening?" Thorin questioned in a panic.

Cora started she had completely forgotten he was there. He had been absolutely silent since having picked up the dagger that Kili had used. When Cora asked Fili about it he told her of that it was Thorin who had made it and she understood.

The healers did not answer, too focused on bringing Kili back to pay attention to the panicked question.

Fili nudged her and she stood moving out of the way as he began to pace back and forth. She knew he was trying to calm himself down, trying to quash the urge to run to his brother and never let him go.

All three of them turned at the sighs of relief coming from the healers and knew that for now he was breathing again. Fili felt as thought his legs had lost all the bones in them. He sank down to the floor. Cora had started towards him when she saw Thorin rise and head to his oldest nephew. She paused curious to see what would happen.

Thorin reached Fili's side in three steps. He had watched his oldest nephew simply sink to the floor when he had realized that Kili was for the moment still among them. He had seen the female move to go to Fili but she paused when she had seen him move as well.

Thorin knew he should have been the one comforting Fili and not this unknown female but he couldn't bring himself to move. He had for the past twenty five minutes been trying to convince himself that he had made the right decision and that Kili had simply overreacted.

When Thorin knelt and touched Fili's shoulder and Fili realized it was not Cora by his side he jerked from Thorin's touch as though it burned him. "What makes you believe you have any right to touch me?" Fili hissed glaring at him.

Thorin froze. "Will you continue to hate me for what I saw as a necessary decision?" Thorin asked him quietly.

"I do not believe it was a necessary decision." Fili spat at him. "One of the loves of my life is lying on that bed barely clinging to life because of your necessary decision. So yes I believe that I will continue to hate you for a long time to come." Fili rose heading back to Cora leaving his uncle stunned and slightly angry.

How could Fili believe that his idiotic brother's actions had been his Thorin's fault? How could he have known Kili would do something like this? Thorin rose and all but stomped back to his place beside the door throwing himself down into the chair with more force then necessary. He sat there for an unknown amount of time his anger and guilt growing with every minute. Anger at the way Fili was treating him and guilt at the thought that perhaps Fili had just cause.

Fili had returned to Cora seething himself. How dare his uncle try to come to him not only come to him but have the nerve to ask that kind of question what had he been thinking.

He almost flinched when he sat and Cora placed her hands on his shoulders. Leaning down to whisper "I would take from the seething looks on both your faces that did not go well."

Fili shook his head. "He still believes he made a "necessary decision" even with one of his family lying half dead he can't let go of his pride."

Cora began to grow angry at Thorin as well how could he still believe that? She shook it off anger would get them nowhere. She moved back around the chair intending to sit on the floor when Fili pulled her back into his arms. They sat there quietly watching the healers work.

The healers had been working on Kili nearly three hours before they were able to get him stablelized. They all looked exhausted. The head healer motioned for Thorin to join Fili and Cora and once he had began to explain. "

Your brother did a lot of damage to himself. We were lucky; he missed his heart by a hair. It will be very touch and go for the next 24 hours. If he survives his chances of recovery go up quite a bit." Fili sensed there was something he wasn't telling them.

"What else?" The prince asked quietly. "What are you not telling us?"

"I have several concerns." The healer replied "He slipped into a coma after we brought him back. We are not sure when, if ever he will wake. If he has not woken in a week's time then his chances of doing so go down considerably." Cora felt Fili tense under her and she slipped her hand into his squeezing lightly.

"What are the other concerns?" Thorin asked his eyes catching the tensing of his oldest nephew. "His wounds will need to be cleaned and the bandages changed several times a day to prevent infection. You will need to hire a caregiver for him for the time being and I would suggest it be someone he trusts." Thorin nodded

"What other concerns do you hold for him" Fili asked, the healer sighed "He came dangerously close to hitting his spine with the dagger and there is some fear that he may lose movement from the waist down. We cannot know for sure until he awakens."

Thorin lost all color from his face asking in horror. "You are telling me he may never be able to walk again?" The healer nodded grimly. "It is a possibility yes."

Fili froze and felt Cora tense as well on his lap. "Is that all?" Fili gasped out trying to maintain some semblance of control.

The healer nodded. When you have selected your caregiver send them to me and I shall show them how to keep the wound clean and how to change the bandages and such. Thorin only nodded the color still having not returned to his face.

It was Fili who spoke up then. "Thank you sir for saving him we owe you more then you will ever know." The healer clapped his hand on Fili's shoulder and nodded saying "There is no thanks needed young prince." and then took his leave.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Its been crazy hectic for me for the past two weeks my theater companies' show started last weekend and not only am i costume designer but photographer as well. I have 4 more shows this weekend then its back on the writing bus for me i promise.

* * *

It had had been 24 hours and still Kili hadn't moved or stirred. Thorin had been called away by an unannounced visit by a dignitary and had left almost two hours ago but only after giving strict instructions that he was to be notified immediately if Kili woke before he got back. Cora had acknowledged the order with a head nod. Fili said nothing his eyes never leaving his brother.

The minute Thorin had left the room Fili took Kili's hand in his kissing the back of it. "Come back to us brother. We need you." Fili whispered brokenly.

He felt Cora wrap her arms around him. "What if he doesn't wake up? What will we do?" He asked quietly.

"He will wake up Fili; do not give up on him so easily." She answered soothingly. "He has more stubbornness than any other dwarf I know and that includes your uncle."

Fili choked out a laugh but even he knew it sounded forced. "You haven't cleaned up yet." He said to her.

Cora looked down at her blood stained clothes and hands. "No I haven't I guess I shall go do that now. Are some of my clothes still in your room?" When he nodded she added "Once I have cleaned up and come back then you must clean up as well"

"Alright I just don't want him to wake up alone."

"And he won't, neither of us will let that happen. I'll be right back love" She kissed his head lightly squeezing as she did and then she let go and turned heading to the doorway that connected his room to Kili's.

She gathered her clothes from the drawer that he Fili had cleaned out for her 3 months ago. She went into his bathroom and saw that a bath had already been drawn Fili's idea she guessed and stripped out of the blood stained clothes.

Taking the clothes in hand she went into the living room and threw them into the fire watching as they burned. She felt herself start to shake and knew she was finally breaking down. "Not here" she told herself.

Making her way to the bathroom once again, she slipped into the tub watching the water turn pink as the blood started coming off. She let herself go. The sobs came slowly at first and then faster and harder until she had trouble breathing. It all came pouring out all the pain, the anger, the guilt. Finally after what felt like a lifetime the sobs slowed and until they tapered off into nothing. She washed herself scrubbing hard to get the blood off her skin and out of her hair. She would have Fili rebraid it for her later.

Finally she deemed herself clean and stepped out of the water. It was almost red now after all the blood that had been washed off in it and it almost made her sick to look. Grabbing a towel she let the water drain out of the tub and grabbed her clothes drying off quickly and changing.

She had called for new bath water to be brought for Fili and drying her hair walked back through to Kili's room. "any change?" She asked.

Fili just shook his head "No, none."

"I had someone bring some new water up for you. Go clean up and change I'll stay with him."

Fili rose kissing her cheek as he passed and headed the direction she had come. She sat on the bed choosing to ignore the chair Fili had been in. "Kili you need to wake up don't you see that your killing your brother that your killing me. We need you Kili more then you know. Please wake up"

But her pleas went unanswered. She started to check his bandages just for something to do. The healer had told Thorin to pick a caregiver and she volunteered almost immediately. He had agreed and sent her down to the healer to learn what she could. He spent almost an hour teaching her everything she would know and then made her promise to let him know when the youngest prince awoke.

She unwrapped the bandages noticing that the bleeding had all but stopped something she praised all who were listening for. She applied the salve the healer had given her for keeping infection down and rewrapped him up with new bandages. Finishing just as Fili came back in.

"You could have waited I would have helped." Fili said

"I know I just needed to keep myself occupied." She answered as she sat on the bed.

They sat in silence for almost an hour before Fili stated to yawn. Cora knew he was fighting sleep. She herself was tired but not overly so. "Fili you need rest."

He shook his head snapping "Im not leaving him."

"You will not do him any good when he wakes if you don't rest now." She shot back her patience wearing thin much more quickly than usual.

He looked at her he knew he had snapped first but was surprised that she snapped back she was usually not so easy to irritate. Then again they weren't usually in such a difficult situation either. He stood from the chair he was occupying and moved around to the empty side of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Cora asked

"Sleeping you are right I will do him no good if I am dead on my feet when he wakes. But I cannot sleep without him" He looked at her daring her to say something.

She sighed quietly Thorin would have a horrible fit when he found them and she would be left to defend them. "Very well do what you must."

Fili nodded then and lay down on his side facing Kili. Cora watched as he laid his arm over his brother's waist careful not to hit the wounds that had almost taken Kili's life and was asleep in mere minutes.

She smiled over at them her dark wolf and her tame-less tiger. How that night seemed so far away now. What she wouldn't go back to those simpler days.

She sat watching her two lovers sleep for several hours lost in her own thoughts. When she heard the door being opened she knew it could only be one other person. She stood blocking the view of the bed as much as she could while he closed the door quietly behind him.

When he turned he saw her standing watching over his nephews sleeping forms. "Wait his nephews?"

And indeed for Fili was curled up on the bed next to Kili fast asleep his arm over his brother's waist protectively as though to keep any harm from befalling his brother.

Cora could tell the minute Thorin's eyes met the bed that he was furious. He moved forward and she knew in that moment he meant to wake Fili.

That would not be allowed to happen on her watch. She stepped in front of him as he stalked towards the bed. "That would not be wise my king, I only just got him to sleep." She said hissing the my king and glaring up at him. She knew she should speak like this to him he could have her killed for such a thing but right now all she cared about were the two dwarves sleeping on the bed. She would not allow them to be hurt again by this man.

He stopped surprised at the vehemence in her voice, quickly hiding it he snapped "Move female I will not have anyone coming in and seeing them like this."

Looking straight into his eyes, her answer stunned him "No"


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you mean no? Move aside!"

"I will not" Cora stated firmly. "What does it matter if they sleep in the same bed?"

Thorin glared at her "What would happen if someone were to come in and see the heir to the throne cuddling with his brother this way." He hissed pointing at the bed.

She glanced back at them a small smile on her face before looking back at her king. "They will see a brother who almost lost his sibling and who is making sure that he is protected no matter what."

He scoffed at her "They will see an heir to the throne carrying on an affair with his younger brother and I cannot allow it to continue."

He went to move around her but she simply stepped back into his way. "You know nothing of your nephews it seems. Do you not realize that your actions and words are what caused this?" She replied angering.

"Now you listen here girl I will rule this family as I see fit. It is not befitting for a future king to believe himself in love with his brother."

Cora reached up and did something she knew she would regret later but as angry as she was she couldn't bring herself to stop it. She slapped him as hard as she could.

Thorin reeled as Cora spoke "Pull your head out of your ass Thorin Oakenshield and realize that Fili does not believe anything he knows that he loves Kili and Kili returns those feelings. Are you so surprised that threatening to exile Kili from his brother would cause him to do something foolish? They love so fiercely and so passionately it is hard to keep up sometimes."

Cora realized what she had said at the end of her tirade and prayed that he had missed it.

Thorin stared at her impressed, despite his anger, at her gumption it took a very strong female to stand up to a king and an even stronger female to strike one. "Who are you to speak to me in this manner?" He ground out finally.

"I am their best friend and someone who apparently cares much more for them then you do." She knew she was baiting him, testing his patience but now that she had started she couldn't stop. He had hurt the loves of her life and she would not allow him to forget it quickly.

Thorin went from angry and impressed to just furious immediately. He glared at this female then stalked away from her afraid he would strike her if he was to close and she baited him again. He turned back to her "You believe I do not care for them? You know nothing of me!"

She glared back at him meeting his eyes easily and he saw just had angry she was. "Do I not? The great Thorin Oakenshield who sent his heir Fili to his brother/lover to end things last night and who threatened to exile said brother if Fili did not bow to your wishes. I know that his brother now lies on that bed barely clinging to the life he tried to end because you thought their love was just a passing fancy. If that is caring for them they may be better off without you."

Thorin was struck dumb by the passionate words this young female dwarf had just spoken. He realized suddenly that she knew what had occurred between him and Fili in the hallway. "How do you know what was said that day? Lurking around places you have no right to be?" He spit at her.

"I know because if you remember correctly your highness you were screaming at Fili in a public hallway for any and all to hear. Look where it has gotten you. Your nephews, your only family lay on that bed. The oldest who won't so much as look at you, and the youngest who attempted not a day and a half ago to take his own life to keep from being miserable for the rest of it." She turned her back to him moving to Fili's side of the bed and brushing her hand through his hair, trying to get her emotions back under control.

Thorin watched her as she draped the cover more over Fili. He looked over his nephews now thinking on her words. Kili who even now looked as though he could pass on at any moment and Fili who was clinging to his brother deep in sleep as though afraid Kili might disappear if let him go.

As he watched his nephews sleep he realized he had caused this. The weight of the guilt he felt almost knocked him to the floor. He had caused Kili to believe there was no other way out, that he would never be able to be happy and therefore had to end it all. He hadn't realized how much the brothers loved one another. Enough apparently that one of said brothers would try to end his life should they be forced apart.

He looked again at the female dwarf who was now gently braiding Fili's hair and realized that she loved them too. It was a strong love, strong enough to make her put her life on the line to make him see sense. Not many had the courage to stand up to a king and tell him what a fool he was.

She had many attributes that befitted a queen now that he thought of it. The ability to speak her mind, the knowledge to back down, the way she could keep calm in a tough situation yes many attributes indeed.

"How do I fix this?" He asked her quietly.

She paused in her braiding and glanced up at him. "I know not. It will have to be a solution that works for all of us."

She went back to braiding and so missed the look of interest he was giving her. "A solution that works for us" she had said not "A solution that works for you". He wondered not for the first time to what extent she was involved with his nephews.

He continued to study her finally resolving himself to just asking. "May I ask a personal question…?" He trailed off as hit him that he didn't even know this females name.

She looked back up at him "Cora, my name is Cora and you may ask me anything, I do however hold the right to refuse to answer."

He nodded. "To what extent are you involved with my nephews?"

She froze. "I…" She paused trying to figure out how to answer him. She hadn't expected him to figure it out so soon.

Thorin waited wondering if she had decided not to answer him. She took a deep breath and started again. "I told you earlier that I am their friend correct?" He nodded "I am also their lover."


	7. Chapter 7

She had expected surprise and perhaps even anger; she did not expect him to pull her into a hug. "Then I may have a convenient solution for all of US" and that she realized was what had given her away. She blushed cursing herself for her own stupidity.

He pulled away from her sitting down in the chair Fili had occupied earlier that day. She looked at him. "What would this solution be my king?"

Instead of answering her he asked her something else entirely. "What is your family background?" When she looked at him in confusion he restated "How do your parents make their living?"

She was confused. "How is this relevant to your solutions sire?"

"Just answer the question if you will"

"My father is a captain of the guard and my mother is the royal seamstress. She made those clothes you're wearing. That's actually how I met Fili and Kili.

"Both positions are held in high regard in this kingdom" Thorin stated. She nodded. "They are. But im sorry I still don't see why that matters."

"It matters, for it means that you will be seen as an accepted candidate."

"An accepted candidate for what sir?" Cora asked exasperated she was tired and was losing patience much faster than usual.

"A candidate for the role of queen of course." Thorin said smirking.

Cora felt her world tilt. "Im sorry what?"

Thorin was still smirking when he answered. "You would be a wonderful candidate for queen. You have all the qualities I would have looked for in a bride for Fili. It would be a perfect position for you."

"Im sorry I must be going crazy it sounds as though you are suggesting that I marry Fili." Cora was waiting for the punch line. Surely the king couldn't be serious she was the farthest thing from a queen that there was.

"That is exactly what im suggesting. You said you were their lover correct?" She nodded "Then I am proposing that you and Fili join in matrimony."

"I don't understand how does this solution solve anything? They could not be together."

"Not In public no they could not however what goes on behind closed doors is nobody's business but yours."

It began to dawn on Cora what Thorin was saying and damned if she could actually see it working. It really would be a convenient solution. Thorin would get the marriage to uphold the royal image and the heirs needed to continue the line. Fili would get his uncle off his back with the added bonus of keeping his lovers close. Kili wouldn't have to be sent to exile, and Cora well she would get the children she had always longed for.

"It really is quite brilliant and would I believe work for all of us." Cora said with a little awe in her voice. It shocked her that Thorin stoic king under the mountain had thought of this.

"There is one condition" He said.

"Isn't there always?" She thought to herself before saying "What is this one condition?"

"I ask that the first heir actually be Fili's" He stated quietly

Cora felt as though she had been hit with a frying pan. How in Durin's name had she started talking about her sex life with her king, not only her king but her lovers' uncle? "Im sorry what?"

How many times had she asked that today but he just smiled at her. Not the smirk she had seen but a true smile. "I know that you will probably have many children I just ask that the first male born be by Fili's seed not Kili's. After the heir has been born then what you do behind closed doors is your own business."

"I shall ensure that happens then." She said trying to keep her breathing under control. "I have to admit sire I still don't fully understand this change of heart you have had."

Thorin sighed. "I love my nephews like my own sons. I knew they loved one another but I had wrongly assumed it was puppy love a fad they would grow out of. I needed my heir and I knew the only way to get him was to separate them from one another. I thought it would show them that the love they had didn't actually exist. Instead I have almost killed one of them and have earned a lifetime of hate from the other."

"I cannot live knowing that I have destroyed the only family I have left, nor would I want to."

Cora felt for Thorin in that moment he had done what he thought was best. It was just one of those decisions that came back to bite him in the ass. "You are a great king sir and a good uncle you have made it possible for the three of us to stay together. I think once your nephews hear your idea they will soften their hearts a little."

He nodded to her in thanks. They sat talking quietly for several hours. Thorin wanted to learn about his soon to be niece and Cora wanted to learn all she could about being a member of the royal family and what was expected.

They were talking quietly about thing the boys had done when they were children when they heard the moan. Both jerked their heads to the bed. Fili was sitting up having woken from a dead sleep. Cora and Thorin both jumped up and headed to the bed. Cora joined Fili on the bed and Thorin moved to the other side across from them. They heard the moan again and saw Kili's eyes moving under his lids. All three thought the same thing. "He is finally waking"


	8. Chapter 8

The First thing Kili is conscious of is the pain. An almost unbearable pain and he can't quite figure out where it is coming from or what he has done to cause it. He lets a low moan escape giving voice to his anguish.

After several moments the memories start to come back to him and he begins to wish he could go back to just the physical pain without the psychological one. He moans again and this time he can feel through the pain. It is the feeling of his hands being taken into others and all though it is tempting to go back into the darkness the sound of his lover's voices lead him toward the light.

The first time he tries to open his eyes they feel as though they have the heaviest weights in the world on them and when he finally does get them open they immediately shut again in stinging pain. He can't handle more pain right now. So he tries again slowly opening them this time and finds the only pain he feels now is in his chest.

He is looking around the room his uncle is on his left and Kili barely spares him a glance something Thorin notices. Cora and Fili are on his right his brother holding his hand Cora's on top of them.

"Kili?" He would know that voice anywhere he had grown up with it after all. He had forgotten the pain until he turned his head towards his lovers.

"Fili, Cora" He rasps out and has to shut his eyes from the pain from not only his chest but from the dryness of his throat. "Water" he rasps out.

He feels the bed shift and sees it is Cora who has risen and is headed to a side table to fetch the requested water. When she returns she helps him sip it and he can't help but try to down it as though he were a man dying of thirst.

"Not so fast, you will choke" Cora chides him gently.

He slows and when he finished she asks. "Do you wish for more?" He shakes his head which sends another wave of pain through him.

She sets the glass down and settles back by his side on the bed next to Fili. "I did not succeed then?" He knows the answer but he has to ask. He is still refusing to look at his uncle even when he see Fili's glare directed that way.

"No" Fili says and his own voice is raspy from trying to hold his emotions in check. "But it was a near thing. Do not ever try to do this again do you hear me?" and Kili nods

"I won't TRY again" he thinks to himself "I will succeed once I have gone from Erebor."

He feels guilt at deceiving his brother. Guilt that they will never know what has happened to him once he leaves these walls. He cannot and will not survive without the two sitting beside him and he would not try.

He looks again into his brother's face and feels more guilt pile on as he watches his brother lose some of that strong control he is known for. He reaches his hand up, although it causes a wave of agony to roll through him, to wipe Fili's tears away. "Tell me you were not the one who found me, either of you." He looks from Fili to Cora who's head is down.

Fili shakes his head but Cora makes no movement and the guilt that Kili felt is dwarfed by what he feels now. "Cora?" He asks praying he is wrong

When she looks up with tears rolling down her own face he knows he isn't. "I was coming to check on you I knew what happened last night and I wanted to see you. The healers said if I had come in even a minute later you would not be lying here in front of me."

Thorin is reeling. This slip of a girl had come in expecting to comfort her hurt lover and instead is greeted with him so close to death that it is a wonder he survived. But instead of running here she sat she loved him very much. He was so lost in thought he almost missed Kili's quiet "Come here"

Kili offers his hand and she takes it with no thought not hesitation. He pulls her closer though he has to fight through pain to do so. He brushes her tears away just as he has done his brothers. "I am sorry I had hoped it would be one of my tutors or one of the guards when I did not show up for lessons."

"But it was not I need you to promise me something" She says through tears and he looks at her warily. "Promise me you will not attempt this again" She requests quietly laying her forehead against his lightly.

"I will not attempt this again I promise." But Cora sees what he is trying to do. "Promise me that you will not succeed in doing this again then" and Kili knows he is backed into a corner.

"I cannot promise something I know I cannot uphold" Kili feels his uncles hand tighten on his but still Kili refuses to look at him. His eyes never leaving Cora's as she starts to cry harder, as she pulls back and rests against Fili burying her head in his shoulder.

"Is our love not enough for you brother?" Fili asks quietly

"It is more than enough, but I am to be exiled and not allowed this love so it matters little." His head moves towards his uncle for the first time and he is shocked by what he sees there. His uncle appears to have aged 100 years since Kili saw him last. The worry and dark circles on his uncles face and under his eyes give Kili pause.

Thorin for his part had kept his head down. He was in awe of how much these three loved one another. It was not in their words but in their actions from the way they looked at each other to the way that the touched. The minute the word exile left Kili's mouth his eyes jerk up to meet his youngest nephews guarded ones.

"You will not be exiled Kili." Fili and Kili held their breaths had Thorin really just said that. "I was wrong to believe that that was the course that needed to be taken. I have given consideration to what needs to be done and believe I have found a solution that will work for all parties involved." Kili nodded for him to continue but Thorin could tell he was struggling to stay awake. "But it will wait until you are more rested." He said putting his hand on his youngest nephews head. He tried to hide the hurt that came when Kili flinched from him.

Neither Cora nor Fili had missed the flash of pain. "Sleep Kili we will be here when you wake." Cora said softly kissing his forehead, Fili following her gesture. Thorin couldn't help but notice his nephew didn't flinch from them and wondered not for the first time if he would ever be able to fix the mistake he had made.


	9. Authors Note

A/N

Hey guys I promise I am still working on this story. These past few weeks have been crazy busy for me. I am not sure where i want this story to head and would appreciate some ideas from you guys if your willing. I will have the next chapter posted hopefully midweek this week.


End file.
